


Family

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, pantheon family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping his prison, Dirthamen dreams of his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

At first there were Babae and Mamae and his brother.  
Mamae was kind. She dressed him in fine robes and made his hair. “You look like a prince”, she said.  
Babae was warm and full of laughter. He showed him, how to use magic and called him “Da'len”.  
Falon'Din was kind and always close. He held him, when he was scared. “We will always be together”, he said.  
Then there were Andruil and June and Sylaise.  
“Take care of your little siblings”, Mamae said.  
He tried, but Falon'Din was better at it. He laughed and played with them and spend a lot of time with them.  
But Falon'Din had said: “We will always be together.”  
So he stayed quiet and waited.  
“Don’t be jealous”, Babae said. “You’re still Falon'Din’s favorite.”  
So he was not jealous. Not at all.  
Then came Fen'Harel.  
Fen'Harel was loud and happy and very different from his other little siblings. He tried to take care of him, but Falon'Din was better at it.  
When they came back dirty and laughing, he bathed them both. “I like you better, than Falon”, Fen'Harel said.  
And so he was not jealous. Not anymore.  
Then came Ghilan'nain. He did not try to take care of her. Andruil was better at it.  
And Falon'Din was still by his side.  
“You are my favorite”, Falon'Din said as he kissed his hand.  
And it was fine.  
-  
Dirthamen woke with a start, his tunic clung to his sweaty body, as he stared up at the ceiling with wide unseeing eyes. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he raised his arm, to wipe away the tears that had stolen themselves out of their confinement during his sleep.  
_This is the past_ , he told himself. _Stop mourning for it, you sentimental old fool. You cannot bring it back, try as hard as you may._  
He knew it. He knew that the only path left for him, was to move on.  
And still.  
_It had been **fine**._


End file.
